Love Operator
by NMartin
Summary: Doctor Mechanic fic / Raven Reyes has got a scholarship to attend a prestigious high school. Little did she know that the uptight, severe principal would end up mattering to her more than she had ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate this fucking school._

That had been Raven Reyes' first thought as she joined her classmates for the first period class. Leaving her bag carelessly on the floor, she sat on the last row and put her feet on the table. Hoping to get at least five minutes of rest before the teacher came, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She hoped that the history teacher was either nice, good at teaching or at least hot. The sound of a bag dropping next to her made her open her eyes with annoyance. A blonde girl sighed and looked at the newcomer, muttering a soft 'hello' with a smile. Of course, the girl didn't know her. In fact, no one in the school knew Raven, having just been transferred. One month after the start of the school year, but enough to make her drown into a well of unusual academic anxiety. Essays, group projects, even simple math homework. It all had hit her hard the first day she had put a foot on the high school. Two days later and still struggling with her homework, she attended to her first class.

It was strange, suddenly studying in this kind of school. Raven came from the poorest neighborhood of the city, far away from the school. Not even in her dreams she would have thought she'd end up attending Chancellor Kane High School. Not that she liked it, but the place was everything her old high schools were not. That morning she had walked through the school and studied the paintings on the walls. Of course, her classmates were used to the paintings on the corridors and the uniforms. or the way everyone seemed to judge everyone else. Mostly the ones with darker skin, she had noticed.

It didn't surprise her, to be honest. Every year the prestigious school gave five scolarships to 'less privileged students'. Raven knew the principal seemed to think it meant black and south American descendants. People said racism had disappeared, that it didn't exist anymore. And still, this lie was obvious for her. People were cliquish, even if they didn't want to admit it. The blonde, blue-eyed caucasian girls all sat together, the jocks did the same. The basketball team, consisting of mainly tall, dark-skinned boys, sat on another table. The most diverse groups were the usually thought as outcasts. The maths, chemistry and engineering clubs put all racial barriers down. And this last one felt like home for Raven. Because it was because her natural ability in mechanics that had got her the scholarship. If she played the 'I attended Chancellor Kane High School' card well, she would end up in a decent college.

"Are you Raven Reyes?" she heard someone ask next to her, face turning to look at the blonde girl that had just spoken. Blue eyes stared at her with curiosity, waiting for an answer. Somehow, the girl seemed to be one of the privileged white girls, but maybe for once Raven was wrong. She did not know, and she did not speak. She just gave a nod. "Oh, good. You're in my biology class, my m— the teacher asked me to give you the homework you need to do." the girl told with a smile, handing her a list of all the exercises and readings they had done in the month she had missed. Again, she would have to spend all her free time doing homework. _Great._ "I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Hi." the brunette spoke, taking the list and eyeing it before tossing it inside her bag. Either this Clarke girl was a straight A student or she had somehow got the teacher's favoritism. Raven hoped that it was the first, her mind was already imagining different scenarios. And he didn't need more teachers wanting her to do small _favors_ to improve her grades. _If I fail again, I will fail. But I am not getting on my knees for a grade._ She sighed, leaning backwards on the chair. "So Clarke, huh?"

"Yeah." the blonde smiled and offered the girl her hand, blue eyes meeting brown. Raven took her hand, shaking it before turning to look at the man that entered through the door. Tall, with dark skin and short black hair, he looked more humbler and nice than the rest of adults in that school. "Thelonious Jaha," Clarke explained. "He's our history teacher."

* * *

Unable to stand any more airheaded blondes looking at her with disgust, Raven couldn't wait to get home. It seemed her presence bothered the students around her, or at least the most cliquish ones. Maybe it was the red jacket she wore on top of the uniform, old and worn out. Maybe it was her Mexican descendance, obvious in her skin tone. Whatever it was, these bimbos were getting on her nerves. By the time the classes finished she was about to kick someone. Furious, she walked back home, regretting not having brought her bike.

Her house was small, placed in the working class neighborhood. When she finally got there, an hour later, the place was as empty as she expected. Her mother wasn't there, of course. She never was. Raven didn't need to wonder about where she was though. The girl knew pretty well that her mother was somewhere buying drugs. It had been like that for too many years, it never changed. Always the same routine, with the woman never coming home and the girl always being alone. At first the nights had been hard, the house feeling too empty, but in the end she had started liking it. She loved being free to do whatever she wanted to. She had a house to herself, to decorate as she wanted. Or as she could, considering her slight income. Working as a mechanic in a garage near the house, she earned enough to live and pay the rent. But she liked her life, she wouldn't complain out loud.

* * *

Days passed, Raven being too busy to lie down for even a minute. She worked hard to cross out the many tasks on her homework list, making sure it never grew bigger. She was not a straight A student, but that didn't mean she was going to let herself fail her senior year. At least not academically. She had to admit, she had always been quite a troublemaker in her past schools. Sometimes she had started a fight, sometimes only ended in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the end, it always looked like she was the one causing the trouble. And of course, Chancellor Kane High School would not be any different. The first time she got in trouble in the new school was two days ago.

* * *

"Hey!" she yelled as she ran through the grass of the building's yard. Infuriated, heer eyes were fixed on the boy that kicked her bike with his foot, trying to knock it down. Pushing him away from her appreciated transport, she made him stumble backwards. At first she had thought she was one of the school jocks, but soon realized that he did not look like one at all. Wearing a black jacket over his uniform and looking unkempt, he was more like an outcast. "What the fuck are you doing, fuckboy?"

"Your bike is in my spot." he told her, standing up. He had long hair, his facial expression would probably intimidate anyone but her. He moved closer and pushed her, irating Raven. Within seconds Raven was punched and being punched, her lip starting to swallow. She would be all black and blue when this ended, but she would make sure the boy ended worse. Not much time passed until the two students were surrounded by a crowd yelling and cheering for them. "Bitch." he insulted her from time to time, finally pushing her to the ground and kicking her stomach hard.

"Fuck!" she groaned, closing her eyes in pain. One kick, she felt something crack on her face. Another, and her nose was broken, blood all over her uniform. Managing to stand up, trying to keep balance, she smiled. It was her turn, now that the guy seemed to be already tired. "My turn, fuckboy" she grinned, moving closer and punching him repeatedly. One, two, three times. She mentally counted, keeping the pace as her father had taught her. She had learned to fight at a young age, encouraged by her father. But it hadn't been until the man's death when she hadn't mastered boxing. She had had to get her mother from her drug dealer's house too many times. She delivered two kicks, one to his crotch and the other on his stomach, making him fall. She grinned, he was crawling away from her in fear. "Have you had enough, fuckboy?" she asked over the startling, sudden silence. Brown eyes widened, she was probably going to be in trouble. _Principal Griffin is behind me, isn't she?_

"Murphy, go see the nurse. Raven Reyes... Meet me at my office. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. It was the worst torture that Raven could be submitted to. She hadn't even needed to look at the woman to know she was in trouble. Nothing new, she was used to it and wasn't a big deal in her old high school. But this school was way different, and she realized it as she sat down in front of the woman's desk. The woman handed her a towel, letting her clean the blood from her face. "Are you going to explain to me what that was about, Miss Reyes?" the woman questioned severely, a raised brow and a questioning glare.

"I found him kicking my bike, ma'am." the girl stated, looking at the woman and sighing. She hadn't felt intimidated by the boy, but the woman was completely different. Her face was seemed kind, friendly, even motherly. But another side of her, hidden in her features, was fiery, attractive and wild. For a second Raven felt inappropriately happy to be in front of her. "Listen ma'am," she started, crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair. "I was just talking to a friend and I saw him kicking my bike, trying to break the lock-up because I was in his spot..." she explained. She let out the three last words as she made air quotes with her hands and then crossing her arms again. "It really wasn't my fault."

"Not this time, you mean." the woman smiled and stood up, walking towards an archive locker and searching in it. She found the file she was looking for, opening it and sighing. "Raven Reyes. Ninth grade, punched a boy in the face for calling her 'tomboy latina'." she read, unable to contain a soft laugh. "Let's go back in time... Sixth grade. Kicked a boy on his testicles because he said that girls couldn't be mechanics."

"Oh, fun times." the girl chuckled, breathing in through her mouth. She had broken her nose so many times that it barely hurt, and she had expertly had it put in place by the school's nurse. She put her arms behind her head, making herself comfortable. The woman closed the file, and Raven hoped this time she wouldn't get in big trouble. But by the way the woman dropped the folder on the desk, the way she sat down and crossed her arms, Raven knew she was wrong. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"I am not going to lie or sugar coat it, Miss Reyes. It doesn't surprise me. Many students that come to this school with scholarships end up getting in fist fights the first week. John Murphy, the boy you punched, always teases the newcomers to get them in trouble. He'll get detention too, that is why I have not let you continue with that fight. You might think he deserves it, and I won't deny it. But this attitude is not proper of a student that attends this high school. You'll have to come to the detention room on detention every day after classes, until next saturday. Starting tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You may go now." the woman spoke, staring at the girl with a severe look. And even if for a second Raven was mesmerized at the sight of these brown eyes that seemed to scan her with attention, she stood up and turned away _. If I gotta stay with her, detention won't be that bad._

* * *

"Home... Sweet home." Raven sighed as she dropped her bag on the entrance. She did not even bother to take off her shoes at the entrance as she usually did, too hungry. Walking to the kitchen, she left the jacket on a chair, opening the fridge. It was almost empty, as usual. Checking which yogurt was the one with the closes expiration date. She sighed, it was all she would be able to eat before dinner. She turned and sat down on the chair, suddenly hearing her phone buzz. _'Incoming Message: Clarke',_ she read on the screen. She smiled and opened it.

 _ **C - 'Hey Raven, I was thinking if you'd like to come one of these days to the study group I have, you know, to socialize. I know you have that engineering club thing, but I think you… need more friends?'**_

She chuckled. Friends. As if she was going to have a friendship with any of the rich, white kids that went to her school. She had met some people in the engineering club, though she still did not consider them friends. Competitors, maybe. They had a friendly behavior towards the others, but after all they wanted to be the best student in the club. The tension between them was obvious, and their friendship was false. _Fake, all fake._

 _ **R - Can't, got detention all week because of the Murphy fuckboy.**_

 _ **C - Oh, sorry to hear that. Still, we also meet on Saturdays. My address is Turco Street, 25. The white house with a porch.**_

 _ **R - K, see you tomorrow in class.**_

Finishing her yogurt, the girl left the spoon and threw the plastic away. Walking back to the entrance she took her bag and walked upstairs. She sat on the small desk in the corner of her room, sighing. She had too much homework, it would be helpful to study along with people. _A study group. Somebody kill me._

* * *

"Hello, Miss Reyes. Please take a seat." the short, grey haired woman that she recognized as a maths teacher spoke with a smile. She was disappointed somehow, wanting to see Principal Griffin again. The woman had disappeared the whole week, Raven noticed. Not that she had wandered near her office in hopes of seeing her, no. The girl walked to the free table in the second row, sitting and looking at the two students at her sides. One, a tall blond jock that winked and flashed her a smile. The other... John Murphy, grinning smugly.

"Well hello again, bitch." he told, his homework untouched on the table. Wearing a clean uniform with an unproperly placed tie, the boy acted as if the room was his house. He seemed to be more proud than regreful of his actions. "Missed me?"

"I'd prefer to die before setting eyes on you ever again." she stated, rolling her eyes and then opening her books. She had to start with her history essay, Professor Jaha was strict. Of course, she had to learn about the perfection and glory of white, north American people. Truth was that if she wanted to learn about her own history, about her roots and past, she couldn't just open a book. She had to take her laptop and get on top of the western corner on the roof to have internet signal. Well, her neighbor's signal. The busy man was barely home, and also one of the few fortunate people who had a decent wireless network.

"Chill, little bitch. You don't want to get in trouble again, don't you?"

"I could ask you the same, fuckboy."

* * *

The next day she went to detention, and the next, and the next one. Friday arrived, the penultimate day of her detention. And she hadn't seen the principal once. _Damnit. Having her here would be so interesting..._ she thought. _But at least the fuckboy hasn't appeared again._

It was then when she was proved wrong. Door opening, a tall figure with high heels and pencil skirt appeared. Raven's brown eyes scanned the woman's body. Taking in the sight of her slender, endless legs from her ankles to her knees, she smirked. The dark grey skirt, the baby blue blouse and the blazer accessorized her body perfectly. The woman was gorgeous, and she surely knew how to stress her virtues. _Exceptional fashion sense, Principal Griffin. Ten out of ten would bang._

"Miss Reyes, why aren't you doing your homework yet?" the woman questioned, making Raven realize that she was the only person that was not working. Her eyes met the woman's, watching her raise a brow in amusement. She seemed to be more friendly than the other day, now that the teenager wasn't covered in blood.

"Someone had to keep these under control until you got here, ma'am." the girl smirked, leaning to take her textbooks and starting to solve her math problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the first row, Raven couldn't stop glancing at the woman every two seconds. Observing and studying her, she was in awe at the woman's appearance. _How the hell does she want me to focus if she doesn't stop looking like that?_

Sitting behind the teacher's wooden desk, the woman frantically wrote on the paper. Back straight and legs crossed, she looked stressed. Her brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face, her slender fingers putting it behind her ear. A sigh escaped her lips as red as lilies as her hand moved, creating exquisite handwriting. Brown eyes read a few lines, the red pen quickly crossing a few words and writing small notes over them. The woman's skin wasn't completely pale, and she had marks of bikini strings on both sides of her neck. She tanned from time to time, or at least had spent some time sunbathing that summer. The woman moved and took off her blazer, hanging it on the back of the chair. Her blouse was the same color as the sky that day, made of an expensive, thin fabric. From her position, Raven could guess lace underwear under the fabric. _Elegant, feather-like. Chiffon?_ she wondered, trying to not to blatantly stare at the woman's chest. She failed miserably, and even if she did not notice the woman did. With a smile on her face, the girl rested her head on her hand and sighed. Enchanted by the woman's chest rose and fell with peace, she bit down on her lip. There was no way of denying it, Abigail Griffin was twice as beautiful as any other teacher the girl had ever had. And she had a long record of visits to the principal.

"See something interesting, Miss Reyes?" she heard someone question. Her brown eyes looked up at the woman, finding her staring at her. Her voice had sounded more than just erotic to the girl, making her eyes widen. _I did not get turned on by that._ The two other boys in the room glanced at both of them for a few seconds before going back to do their homework, not wanting to interrupt the sudden staring contest both the principal and the teenager held. Raven unconsciously licked her lips, mouth dry and eyes set on the woman's. Her stare fell down at her lips for a second.

"Maybe. Would that get me in trouble?" she ended up daring to say. Her heart had skipped a beat, which she hid it under a smug grin. _Did she just stare at my lips?_

"Maybe." the woman smiled, standing up and looking at her watch. There were five minutes left for the time to end. "Time to go home, guys. Show me what you've done and you can leave." the woman said, taking the blazer and her purse and walking towards the students' desks. The two boys soon gained a smile and a nod, then left. Moments later the woman stared at Raven's page, studying the two words written on it and smirking. With another smile, the woman leaned forward and tilted her head. "Next time focus on your homework, Miss Reyes. I doubt you want anyone noticing how you stare at your principal." the woman advised before turning and walking out of the classroom. The girl sighed, resting her forehead against the desk.

 _Thank you, principal. You just made me ruin my panties._

* * *

The girl did not waste time when she got home. As soon as she heard the front door click behind her she ran upstairs, forgetting her red jacket on the stairs. She unbuttoned her shirt, dropping it on the floor of the bedroom and lying down on the bed. Skirt yanked up to her hips, she sneaked her hand into her panties. She was twice as soaked as she had been while in detention. _Fucking Principal Griffin._ She somehow felt guilty, knowing that this was too much for just staring at the principal. But the way words escaped her lips, so carelessly but in such a graceful way. A lonely finger teased around her clit, eyes closing as the image of the woman leaning on top of her, touching her. Stroking so very lightly along her moist, heated folds, teasing her. "Fuck." Raven bit her lip, her clit hard under her touch. Her hips bucked, and she couldn't help but thrust up a little, needing more pressure.

But then the woman would use two, maybe even three fingers right on her clit. Making sure to be hard and fast, she would kiss her with passion, then bury her fingers inside of her. She would be so good at driving her cries higher and higher, to make the girl squirm and moan her name. "Princ— Abigail..." she purred. She was so close, panting and squirming on the bed, feeling her core throbbing. She stroked her clit frantically, her muscles tensing as she raced towards her climax. Chewing on her bottom lip, the girl worked her own orgasm, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. "Abigail..." she repeated, breathing in and out heavily as she pushed her fingers deeper inside of herself. She was on the edge, and soon she felt herself climaxing. Hand inside her panties and soaked fingers now still, her eyes were closed. The pleasure ran through her body, fading moments later. Opening her eyes, she turned her face and rested her cheek on the pillow, letting out a sigh.

Did she just masturbate at the thought of her principal touching her? _Yes._

Was that right? _No._

Did it feel good? _Fuck, yes._

* * *

Closing her eyes again, she smiled. It amazed her how her imagination could fly so much, just by the beauty of a woman. Of an older, gorgeous woman. Who was the principal of her new school. _So I have a crush on my principal…_ she thought, rolling her eyes. It was so cliché, she had read too many stories and saw too many TV shows about teacher-student relationships. They never ended well, at least not the realistic ones. But of course, people used all kinds of entertainment to escape their reality. It seemed that now she did not need a screen or a book to do so. _Stop being so hot, principal Griffin._

A soft buzz coming from the floor made Raven open her eyes and let out a sigh. She had fallen asleep, somehow exhausted both physically and mentally. Stretching on her bed, she let out a squeal and stood up, lazily taking the phone from her jacket. Frowning, she unlocked the screen.

' _Incoming Message: Unknown'_

Letting out a sigh, she frowned. Who would text her this time? The only person that knew her number was Clarke, and just because the girl had asked for it with insistence. _I guess it's her from another phone..._

 _ **Unknown - 'Hi, I'm Finn Collins. The guy who sits in front of you in maths. I asked Clarke for your number, hope you don't mind. Do you know if there was homework for Monday?'**_

 _ **R - 'Hi Finn. I don't think so, I'll revise the last exercises we did in class though.'**_

 _ **F - 'Oh, okay. Thanks.'**_

 _ **R - 'No problem.'**_

 _ **F - 'You coming to the study group meeting tomorrow?'**_

 _ **R - 'Yeah'**_

 _ **F - 'See you tomorrow then.'**_

Raven locked the screen and let out a sigh. Checking the hour, she was sure that she could make a decent dinner and still have half an hour to get on the roof. She would be able to connect to her neighbor's router for a while before he turned it off. She made a risotto and ate it in silence, then headed upstairs again. With not much difficulty she climbed out of her window, the old laptop in her hands. Careful to not to drop it before sitting on a small flat spot, she sighed and turned it on. She could spend hours there, surfing the web. She didn't do social media, not at all. She didn't like blogs, or facebook sites. She read the news, she searched for what was happening in the world. She'd read about engineering, especially mechanic engineering. And she loved every single moment, because it made her feel that knowledge had no limit.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not saying you're doing it wrong," Raven spoke, reading her friend's math problem. Underlining a number and giving him the notebook, she smiled with her usual smugness. "But you are doing it wrong." she whispered loudly, making the others laugh. Clarke, sitting between the Blake siblings, was too busy with her history essay. Or at least she said so, because the latina could see a small smirk on her face. _I wonder what must she be thinking about._

"But I don't understand, I made no calculation mistakes."

"Seriously, Finn? Are you telling me that a hundred fifty plus five thousand twenty nine is five thousand seventy nine?"

"Fuck. Thanks, you just saved my life."

"Learn to count, idiot." she laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Raven!" the boy ran after her, trying to stop her from walking out of the white house before he could speak to her. "I was thinking, that you're new in school and that stuff, and maybe you could use a… friend. Do you, uh, do you wanna go out some day this week? Go watch a movie, eat out somewhere, or something like that?"

The girl was part startled, part amazed, part offended. Startled, because she had met the boy two hours ago. He was a classmate and a friend of Clarke's, but he and Raven had never spoken. He was nice, good-looking, even smart despite his lack of math skills. But he was already suggesting something that sounded quite like a date. Amazed, because a nice, good-looking smart boy had decided to ask her out two hours after having met. It made her feel more appealing, and she liked to know even these rich white kids could feel attracted to her. Offended, because she had come to that prestigious school to study and earn a future. Not to meet boys who procrastinated their homework all week and then rushed in the study group to do them. And that was if they didn't have the opportunity to either copy or have someone else do his homework, of course.

 _Wait, Raven. He has been working hard, don't put him under the 'fuckboy category'. He has been nice and respectful, give him an opportunity. Maybe he just wants to be friends, don't be the bitch everyone tells you you are. You have the chance to start again in a new school._ "Okay." she smiled and shrugged.

"Okay… I'll text you then."

* * *

After the study group meeting, she had gone home and prepared lunch, her usual mac and cheese. Packing it in a plastic container and placing it into her bag, she carefully tied it to the rear rach and sighed. She was already exhausted, and she hadn't entered the garage yet. She started pedaling, rushing through narrow streets and dirty roads. Five minutes later, she punched in and grinned at her boss.

"Hey there, young lady." he laughed. The garage was placed in the outskirts of the city, in the end of one of the richest neighborhoods. It was in 'Frontier Street', as they called it. If you kept going north, you'd end up in the beautiful suburbs. You would be able to admire the two story houses, with their yards of perfectly trimmed grass. If you went south, you would end up in a neighborhood full of prostitution, drug dealers and crime. It took time to realize the many differences if you simply walked down that street. But the change was obvious if you compared where you had started and where you had ended up. It was a gradual change, but noticeable at some point.

If you were lucky and you were able to take a look at the city from the air, you found an alluring but shocking view. In the center, skyscrapers that were home for the majority of the working-class population. Around them, small houses owned by a richer working-class. Then there were the frontiers, streets that acted as symbolic barriers between the neighborhoods. The outskirts of the city were full of larger, more expensive mansions and parks. Luckily for her, Raven's father had been a soldier. After his death they received a nice house down near the outskirts to live in. She was lucky to not to be living in the lower floors or basements of the skyscrapers. Too many people in not much space, the town was overpopulated. Everyone knew that, but no one cared.

"Hey Mike. Whatcha got for me today?" she asked a dark-haired Colombian man who was standing next to a blue, luxurious car. She was the only female in a garage with more than twenty employees, and a little sister or daughter to most of them. Despite what many people thought, she was better than the majority of them. Far from jealous, they were proud she had earned a good reputation. The youngest, brightest mechanic in the garage. And probably in town, although she did not like to brag about it.

* * *

Abigail Griffin lived in that same house the group had met that morning. Of course, whenever Clarke and her friends had a study group, she found a excuse to leave the house. Today it had been doing shopping, and she got home almost at lunchtime. Clarke was saying goodbye to the Blake siblings, the lasts to leave. The woman didn't know, but Raven had left five minutes earlier. It seemed that that time fate didn't want them to meet. With a smile she waved at the teenagers from the driveway and brought the groceries inside. Putting the fruit in a bow on the kitchen table and the rest of the food in the fridge, she waited for Clarke to come in.

"Hi mom." Clarke spoke from the door, entering the kitchen and taking a banana from the bowl. Her voice was unnaturally neutral, as if she was not there. As if her words to her mother were automatic, a robot speaking instead of a girl. Of course, the girl's relationship with her mother was dysfunctional. They loved each other, or at least Abby hoped so. But they were not close, or friendly. How could they, when the woman had been the reason for her father not to be alive anymore. They talked, but never of actually important topics. School, work, cleaning the house. Nothing more. _We barely know each other,_ the woman realized from time to time.

Little did remain from the happy family that was shown in the pictures on the walls. The brown haired man had died some years ago, and now it was just both women living together. Between them, no jokes, no smiles, no laughs. Just silence, or short sentences. _She still hates me, after months of discovering Jake died because of me. My own daughter._

Of course, Clarke had always loved her father more than she loved her mother. When she was little he bought her all kinds of art supplies, and picked her up from school. Meanwhile, the woman worked all day in a school in the West Coast, miles away from them. After being in the army for so many years, the man had decided to be a stay-at-home dad. It didn't matter how many times the woman visited, no matter how many gifts she brought to the little girl. It was never enough.

 _I'll never be enough._

"Hi dear. How was the meeting today?" the woman replied with all the love she could, trying to show her daughter she cared. All she got as a reply was a soft hum, as usual, before Clarke left the room and walked out of the house. _You could at least answer, or tell me where you go,_ the woman thought. Walking towards the window and seeing the girl hug Wells Jaha, her best friend, made her sigh in relief. _At least I know you will be safe… I'm trying really hard to be a good mother, Clarke. Why don't you see it?_ The two teenagers disappeared down the street, and Abigail was left alone.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

More than a week had passed since Raven had started attending the study group. Only six days since she had gone with Finn to the movies. The theater had been fuller that she had expected it to be, not giving them much privacy. They hadn't needed it though. The boy had been a complete gentleman with her, as silly as it could sound. The boy hadn't even chosen seats in the back row, or tried anything with her. They had barely touched during the movie, and had kissed gently at the end of the date. Just like in romantic comedies, Raven had thought with amusement. Despite not being used to the gentleness and quietness the boy showed with her, she had liked it. He never did anything that would make her uncomfortable. In both their second and third dates, they went to have a burger near the school. Them they kissed goodbye and parted ways. _I guess I like Finn too now..._

"Good morning everyone." Abigail spoke, heels clicking against the floor as she walked towards the desk on the front of the class. The students groaned in response, making her smile as she left her purse on the desk. She took off the navy blue jacket she wore, hanging it from the chair. "I know you've all missed me." the teacher told, smiling smugly at the class. Some students nodded, some let out another groan. She was as strict as beautiful, many students thought. "I told you I'd only be absent from classes two weeks. Now, let's see if anyone has paid attention to what the substitute has taught you... Close your books, only one pen on the table. You're doing a test."

"Clarke." Raven whispered, turning to look at the blonde with furrowed brows. The woman's presence in her biology class was a complete enigma, but of course she was not going to complain. She didn't see anyone as confused as her though. A quick glance in the woman's direction made the girl smirk. The principal had her eyes set on her and a brow arched, her mencacing look only sexy to the girl. Raven turned to face Clarke again, ignoring her. "Why is the principal in our biology class?"

"Because she's the biology teacher...?"

"Wasn't it Ms. Harrison?"

"She was the substitute, Raven. Professor Griffin is the actual teacher, but she had to be out for two weeks. Personal problems, she said." the other shrugged. Raven didn't know why, but she sensed something in Clarke's words. It seemed she did not like the woman much.

 _'Professor Griffin'_ , that was how Clarke called her mother in the school. _'Personal problems'_ , that was what she called her mother's two week absence. But the truth was that Abigail Griffin had been going to a doctor since her husband's death. A psychologist. At first Clarke had thought she felt guilty for the man's departure. After all, for the girl she was the one who had caused it. But year after year, it became obvious that she went much more than any other patient he had. A much grown up Clarke suspected that the woman was having sex with her doctor. Abigail was not a saint, and Clarke was sure of it. The signs were clear. A year and a half after the man's death, Abigail had started wearing more colorful clothes. Her skirts became shorter, her shirts more revealing. The girl did not like it, her mother had no right to get over her husband's death so quickly. Not when she had killed him.

Little did the girl know about what Abigail went through many nights. Anxiety and panic attacks, she kept them in secret. She knew her daughter blamed her. She knew that her daughter hated her. And she knew that no matter how much she apologized, Clarke would never forgive her.

Raven was oblivious to all that, of course. In fact, she didn't even know the woman was her best friend's mother. And so the bitterness in the blonde's words was discarded as resentment for a bad grade. Raven would not ask any questions, no matter how much she wanted to figure out the mystery that the woman was. At the moment, she did not need to hear what Clarke thought.

* * *

The class was filled with a non-stopping exchange of glances and smiles between the two women. Raven sat down, pretending to focus on her test, when she glanced up and saw the woman focused on her. She smirked and raised a brow, making the principal look away. Then a few minutes after she'd look at her again, and Raven would be the one to look away.

"Miss Reyes, if you could wait just a second, please." the woman spoke with a polite smile. Hiding the smirk that threatened to appear on her face and faking slight worry, Raven sat down again. Her friends all packed and walked out of the room, heading to the gym. Clarke did not even look at the principal on her way out. Then, silence.

An amusingly tense silence.

Raven thought the woman would take a step forward, that she would solve the tension between them. Just for a moment, making her breathe more and more heavily as seconds passed. Alone with the woman, in her mind there was a display of the many possibilities the room offered. Of the many ways the woman's hands could touch her. Of the many ways they could end up moaning each other's name.

And still, nothing happened, and the woman spoke again. "You've been distracted in my class, Miss Reyes. Something wrong?"

"Not at all, ma'am. I just didn't sleep well."

"Why is that? Is there a problem, Miss Reyes?"

 _A problem? Not really. Well, maybe… I don't even know. You see, Ma'am Principal, I am a naughty girl. I have a crush on my biology teacher. She is hot, smart and a complete tease without even knowing it. Her eyes are extraordinarily normal. If you look at them for more than two seconds you end up finding out that they're perfect in every way. They are way better than any blue or green eyes, because these brown eyes undress me every time they look at me. Even her eyes are hot, and she's the kind of woman I'd fuck and worship for hours if I had the opportunity. But the thing is, she's uptight. This woman does not say or do anything about our tension, ma'am. Some people would call her boring, I prefer to think she's just a challenge. She's a mystery that I need and am going to solve._

 _But there is another problem, ma'am. I'm now dating a kinda cute boy who is really into me, despite having met me some days ago. While this teacher drives me crazy just by looking at me during classes, the boy is... Not that attractive. Well, he is attractive, cute. He is nice, romantic, seems to really care about me. He didn't even touch me on our first date, while other guys tried to get in my pants five minutes after asking me out. His name is Finn, and he's the kind of guy I've always wanted to date, and never have actually dated. 'Mr. Right', I guess._

 _Ma'am, there must be something wrong with me. Because even if he seems to be perfect and I like him, I kinda don't want to have sex with him. I don't find him sexually attractive, you know? That teacher can make me get soaked just with speaking and looking at me, while he… his kindness turns me off. He is not flirty, he doesn't tease. I know my teacher does not do that on purpose, but it's in her. Finn is boring. Finn is good to hang out with, and kiss or make out. But he is not what I want. Maybe he's what I need, I don't know. But I want my teacher, and at the same time I don't want to hurt his feelings. I do like him, just not that much. Are romantic and sexual attraction different things? That would make sense. Maybe I like him romantically but not sexually. Maybe I'm just into girls when it comes to sex..._

 _Anyway, yeah. It's a mess, ma'am. I am a mess. Because every night after our lovely dates I end up masturbating at the thought of my biology teacher. How do you tell a guy that? It would be rude._

" _Not at all, Miss. Can I go to class?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday again. A new car having just arrived to the garage, Raven was too busy working to go to the study group meeting that morning. That was the main reason why the teenager had decided to visit her best friend that afternoon. They hadn't been able to spend their free time together that week. Also, she needed her help with her English homework. As she pedalled up the street, the girl was amazed by the large houses with yards perfectly taken care of. The family cars parked on the driveways, the green grass and trees. The dogs that stared and barked at her as she passed. She smiled to herself, Clarke's house was one of the biggest. _Her parents must make a lot of money._ Parking the bike on the driveway next to a black car she hadn't seen the other time, she walked to the front porch. Standing with her phone in her left hand, checking the time, she rang the bell. It wasn't too late, but Clarke probably would have already have lunch. The door opened, and Raven's attention shifted from her phone to the person who had opened it. Wearing skinny jeans and a button up blouse, a woman looked at Raven with slightly wide eyes. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her lack of makeup made her look way more mundane. She wore glasses and seemed tired. "Principal Griffin?"

"Miss Rey— Raven, hi." the woman told with a relaxed smile. Opening the door more and moving to the side, she said, "Come on in." The girl did so without hesitating, looking around her. Checking that was the same house she had been in. The entry hall was as empty as the one she had been in a week before. Just a few discrete pieces of furniture and plants, and a door that seemed to be an entry closet. It was Clarke's house, she was sure she hadn't got the address wrong. She did not understand why the principal was there, in her best friend's house. _Is Clarke in trouble?_ she questioned for a second before hearing the woman speak again. "You come to see Clarke, right? I sent her to get some groceries, but she'll be back soon so you can wait here." Abigail spoke, walking towards the living room and looking at Raven. She was completely oblivious to the girl's confusion. "Come, I'll get you something to eat. Do you want a coke or some lemonade?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I guess, I mean... Yeah, Coke is fine." Raven stuttered. Walking behind the woman, she kept studying the house. She kept trying to find a reasonable explanation to this situation. She hadn't taken that much of a good look at the house the last time. She had seen the dining room, where they did their homework. She remembered a simple room. Empty would be the most suitable word. "But..." she pursed her lips, walking in the living room and noticing the many pictures hanging from the walls. In them, a blonde girl playing sports, running around, smiling. In others, the little girl hugging an older man, quite good-looking. They were too alike to not to be related. Clarke's father, Raven guessed. Still, nothing that told her why the principal was there, even if it was quite obvious. Her mind had gone blank at the woman's presence. She sat on the couch and waited, the woman having disappeared through a door. When she came back, the question was made before the woman could reach the couch. "What are you doing here, Principal Griffin? At Clarke's house?"

"What?" the woman raised a brow, almost dropping the cold can of coke in her hand. She left the can on the coffee table and stared at Raven with the same confusion the girl looked at her with. Realization hit the woman first. "Didn't Clarke tell you that— oh." the woman fell silent. Sighing and looking down, she moved to sit next to Raven. "I'm Clarke's mom."

"You're _what_?!"

"Clarke's mom."

"Holy—" Raven's brown eyes were wide open, lips parted as she realized how stupid she had been. She barely payed attention when the teachers took attendance. She had never known why the girl's initials were C.G., and hadn't cared to ask. She didn't know her best friend's last name. And of course, the lack of pictures in the house made it impossible to know they were related. _But why hadn't Clarke told her?_ "I didn't know, ma'am." the girl started, feeling her body get stiffener the more that she thought. _Great. I did not only masturbate thinking of my principal, but also of my best friend's mother. It's so fucked up, holy shit. But for fuck's sake, why didn't she tell me she was her mother?! I could have fucked up so much, maybe have told Clarke that the principal was hot... That would have been hilarious though. Clarke's face... No, Raven, this is serious. You have a thing with your best friend's mother._ Chewing down on her lip, she reached for the coke and opened it, taking a sip directly from the can. "Clarke never told me…"

"She is quite reserved about that topic, yes. She doesn't really like me." she couldn't help but let out a sigh, looking down to her lap. without saying a word more, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She looked up and sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Was Clarke _that_ ashamed of her? She opened the fridge and took a bear, walking back to the living room. Sitting beside the girl, the woman shrugged while opening the bottle and then taking a long gulp. Raven raised a brow at the sight, amused at the scene. The principal who only wore suits and was extremely uptight was now casually drinking a beer in front of her. It then landed on her, maybe Clarke not telling people who her mother was was causing the woman to drink that beer. She was drinking so much, and so fast. It was not good. In fact, she could see the sadness in the woman's eyes when she opened them again. They stared at each other for a second, then Abigail looked away.

"Ma'am— I mean, Mrs. Griffin." Raven spoke, leaving the can on the coffee table and then moving to put her hand on her shoulder. Just a small, gentle touch. The woman was the principal after all. "Listen, I guess the whole mother-relationship thing is hard. I can't speak much about this I guess. I mean, I don't get what is wrong between you two, and I know it's none of my business. But Clarke is a nice person, and a teenager. We all go through a rebellious phase."

"You went through a rebellious phase?"

"I still am, ma'am Principal." she let herself joke, wanting to brighten up the mood. The woman laughed, glancing at her and shaking her head. Her laugh was so beautiful, it was a shame the woman always seemed to be so uptight during classes. Once the laughter had died, Raven grinned in success. If she was relaxed, the older woman's was a bit calmer, her smile lasting. "Well, I really don't have a mother to fight with, you know. She's… Well, she is never home. I am the one who takes care of the house and everything. Between that, school and work I really don't have time to be rebellious."

"Where do you work?" the woman tilted her head, looking at the girl with curiosity and then turning to the side to look at her. She knew Raven had a job, after all she had read her file to approve it for her to only attend classes in the mornings. And of course, she knew about her mother, even if the causes of her never showing up on the school were unknown. Raven had been smart enough to get emancipated as soon as she could, the day of her sixteenth birthday. She had become an independent adult to the eyes of law.

"I'm a mechanic at Mike Caballero's garage, ma'am."

"Oh, really? That's where I take my car to get repaired, they have the best mechanics in town." the woman smiled, watching Raven let out a soft laugh. _Her smile is beautiful, isn't it?_ the woman thought, momentarily entranced by the girl's lips and white teeth before moving to look at her eyes. Licking her lips, she breathed out slowly. "Oh, and please don't call me ma'am out of class. It makes me feel older than I am. Abigail is okay, or Mrs. Griffin if you're more comfortable with it."

"Abigail sounds good to me… Or Abby." the girl teased, grinning smugly at the woman and then going to take the beer from the table. Taking a gulp, she held the bottle in her hand and read the label, smiling. _This shit is worth the shitton of bucks it costs._ Abigail seemed to be a woman who enjoyed simple but expensive things. _Kinda my kind of woman._ "Yeah, I'm calling you Abby from now on."

"You cheeky girl…" the woman reached for the beer, only to have Raven move back. Following the girl, she pursed her lips for a second, trying to reach for the bottle once more. Raven laughed as she tried again, and again. At the fifth try, Abby was practically on top of the girl. Raven grinned, fighting to keep the alcoholic beverage out of her reach. "Give that beer back, Raven, you're too young to drink."

"No I'm not, Abby."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes. Give me that beer."

"Make me."

The words escaped the girl's lips without much thought, making both of them freeze for a few seconds. Raven did not regret these words, but she knew that right now she had been too inappropriate. There was nothing appropriate of their relationship though, and teasing wouldn't do any damage. With the woman on top of her, this situation was everything but innocent or appropriate. _No one would ever know…_ the girl thought to herself. On top of her, Abigail pondered her options. The teenager was quite attractive, and it had definitely been too long since the woman had had any kind of intimacy with someone. Breathing in slightly heavily, the woman licked her lips. _It would be so easy to lean forward and kiss her now…_ she thought, eyes locked with Raven's before glancing at her lips. Slowly leaning forward, the decision had been made, the woman's lips hovering over the girl's. _No one would ever know…_

And then, they heard the front door open.


	7. Chapter 7

It all happened so fast, Raven was dizzy by the time she realized what had just happened. The sound of the front door opening made both women panic, and with a good reason. Abigail pulled back quickly, moving away from the girl and sitting properly on the couch. Startled by the woman's actions and the sudden distance between them, Raven did not move at first. It was the sound of the door closing that made her sit up and straighten her clothes, leaving the beer on the table. Sitting with her hands on her lap, she turned her face to look at the girl that had just entered the living room.

"Raven, hi." Clarke spoke with surprise, not expecting the girl to be there. She had left for twenty minutes, after a heated argument with her mother. Her mother did not usually wake her up in the mornings, but that one had been different. Abigail had decided it would be a good idea to prepare breakfast together, a poor choice that day. Because when she entered her daughter's room, she had found her naked, sleeping next to a boy. After the initial surprise and the boy's gasp when he saw the woman, Abigail had left the room and rushed downstairs. Five minutes later, the boy did the walk of shame towards the door, followed by an angered Clarke. And then, yelling. So much. That Clarke couldn't get boys in her room at nights, that the woman had no right to tell the girl what to do. That it was common sense, that the fact that the woman was a 'slut' and she felt guilty did not mean Clarke couldn't have sex. If Abby hurt her daughter's feelings, Clarke would hurt her mother's even more. And when the yelling ended, silence. The woman had walked to her room and closed herself in it, crying for what seemed hours while her daughter decided to go visit a friend. And now not only did her mother look more calm and peaceful, but her best friend was also there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, I came to see you." the other answered without much conviction, the words stumbling out of her mouth. Still not recovered from what seemed to have been a near-death experience for her, she sighed. _Someone up there hates me. I don't know what did I do to him, but dear God is fucking laughing at me. I had Abigail Griffin, the hottest principal I've ever met and my best friend's mother, on top of me. And what happens? Of course Clarke had to appear. Why me, God? What the hell did I do to you? Grandma always talked about how you love everyone equally. Then you give me the perfect opportunity to fulfill every fucking lesbian teenager's fantasy. And then, because you're a jerk, you make Clarke appear?! Why do you hate me so much?!_

"Oh, okay." the girl said, looking down at the groceries she carried and then walking towards the couch. She left the bag on the coffee table and then looking at her mother. "Here you have, what you asked for. I'm keeping the change, I'll need it for later. I'm going out with some friends." the girl spoke nonchalantly before turning around and looking at the other girl. "Let's go upstairs."

Standing up, she walked towards Clarke, stopping for a second to turn to look at the woman. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Griffin. Well, outside of the school." she told politely, her eyes giving the woman the most sincere apology as they stared at each other. The woman's smile was now long gone, as it always did whenever her daughter was so distant towards her, but something was different this time. Raven. Lips tilted into a smile, Abigail nodding.

"See you in class, Miss Reyes."

* * *

"I'm sorry my mother has bothered you." Clarke spoke as they entered her room, Raven quickly realizing how different they were. Posters of singers and bands were all over the girl's walls, almost all them of boys with their torsos completely bare or with guitars. The walks were painted of a pale shade of pink, probably from when the girl was little. But what mostly surprised the teenager was the fact that Clarke's room was probably as twice as big as hers. "What was she ranting to you about?"

"Uh, what?" Raven shook her head and gave the girl a questioning look before registering her words. "Oh, nothing. We were talking about different stuff, school mostly. I didn't know she was your mother!" she spoke, watching Clarke sit on the king sized bed and doing the same as hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"People always treat me differently when they discover it. Everyone becomes respectful and stuff, and I just hate fake people. Finn and Octavia were the first people to not to treat me that way when she became principal. Because we had known each other for years. And the others slowly became used to it too." the girl spoke. "Also, my mother is _so annoying_ sometimes."

"I think she's nice." Raven told, starting to worry about the bitterness of her friend's voice. It was as if she hated her, whenever she spoke about the older woman she had a strange . _At least you have a mother,_ she thought as Clarke proceeded to start ranting about how annoying her mother was. _She always makes me go for groceries because she says she doesn't have time. And when she is not telling me that, she makes me tidy my room like always, it is not that messy! That's why we have a maid for, she comes from mondays to fridays._ _'That's why we have a maid for'_ seemed to be one of Clarke's favorite sentences. Soon Raven had lost track of the conversation, thinking of what had happened downstairs just a few minutes before. She had felt the instinct of teasing the woman since they had met, that was a fact. But in the moment the woman was on top of her, leaning forward to kiss her, Raven had forgot about everything and everyone. In that moment she had wanted to be kissed more than ever, lustfully and roughly. And yet, it hadn't happened, and because of that she couldn't even look at Clarke now. "I don't think your mother is that bad. And least she's still here with you."

"She wasn't there for years when I was little, it doesn't matter she's here now." the girl shook her head. "Not after what she did..." she added, giving a look at Raven and letting out a sigh. Sitting criss-cross on the bed, the blonde now looked serious as she took the other girl's hands and held them tight. "Listen, in the last two weeks you've become my best friend and I feel I can tell you everything. So I'm gonna I'm gonna tell you something, but I want you to keep a secret, okay?" the girl questioned, only receiving a nod as an answer. Raven preferred to not to speak in moments like these, and she felt like it was a big moment. "My mother killed my father."

"What?!" the girl couldn't help but exclaim, eyes going wide as she registered the girl's words. Abigail Griffin had killed her husband. The same Abigail that had almost kissed her just a few minutes ago, the same Abigail that was the principal of the school she studied in. "Why— How?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"Okay, so that's my dad." Clarke stated as she freed one of Raven's hands and pointed to a picture on her desk. In it, a younger Clarke and her father hugged, the picture presumably taken by the older woman. The image made obvious that the girl looked more like her father than her mother, having his green eyes and blonde hair. Probably her manners were just like her father's, Raven realized when she thought about how different both women seemed. Getting out of her musings, Raven nodded and went back to look at the girl, who decided to keep talking. "My parents and I had gone out to celebrate their anniversary, they had been sixteen years married. Mom had been drinking but insisted she was fine to drive, and he had had some alcohol too so he didn't really tell her no, though he said we should take a cab. I was fourteen back then, so I couldn't drive, and when I told mom that dad was right she told me that it would be fine. She should have done as he said, dad was always right." the girl spoke, letting out a sigh. Raven swallowed hard, realizing why the girl's relationship with her mother was so broken. Clarke blamed the woman, and still hadn't forgiven her. _Fuck, they're messed up…_ the girl thought, focusing on the other's story. "We crashed against another car. The police said that the other driver was drunk too, but I know it was my mother the one who crashed the car."

"And your father died in that crash."

"Yeah. I was unconscious for six days, so I was the last one to know. I couldn't even go to his funeral, you know? My mother would not even wait for me to say goodbye to bury him." she spoke. The girl's words were more brokenhearted than bitter, her hands still gripping Raven's tightly. Letting out a sigh, the brunette freed the girl's hands and went to hug her friend— it felt better than saying she was sorry. Words did not matter in moments like these, she knew it well. She had lost her father when she was barely five years old, but she still remembered that day vividly. Her mother's grief as she received the many words from her family and friends had always stayed in her mind, accompanying her through the years. Clarke was now crying on her shoulder, sobs being loud and breathing sharp. How long it had been since she actually cried because of her father's death, the blonde couldn't remember. "I'm sorry, you came to tell me something didn't you?" the girl asked, pulling back and wiping her tears away.

"Yeah…" Raven muttered. _She is not a spoiled brat, she is not dumb. She is not so hateful towards her mother because she's been raised the wrong way, she is hateful because she still hasn't been able to forgive her._ It all made sense now to the girl, from the awkwardness of being in the room with both women to the fact that Clarke hid she was the woman's daughter. _She needs to forgive, someday._ "I, uh, needed your help with some homework, but it's okay, I'll do them at home. We could, uh, play some videogames?" she asked, realizing how dumb she sounded just a second later. Clarke was obviously not the kind of girl who spent hours killing zombies or anything like that. "Or listen to music, or talk… Have you done something interesting today?" she asked in a desperate attempt to distract the girl from the obviously painful memories.

"Oh, yeah! I was actually gonna text you about that." the girl grinned, pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal a hickey on her neck and letting out a giggle. Raven rolled her eyes and smirk, not impressed by the hickey but curious nonetheless. "I've had sex with Finn tonight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Raven couldn't believe what she had just heard. In a normal situation she would have been interested in the girl's rendezvous, ask her questions about it and been excited for her. That was what friends did, even if Raven did not see the excitement of it. Sex was something normal, why make a big deal about it? But that name. It could always be possible that there was another Finn, it was actually probable. _No need to panic, Raven. Maybe it's not him, maybe... So they're not just friends._ "Finn?" she asked out loud, wanting to make sure that she was wrong. Wanting to hear that it wasn't the same Finn that she had been dating for a week. "Finn from the study group?"

"Yeah! Finn Collins, he's in our class, remember?" Clarke giggled, oblivious to the meaning of her words to the other. In front of her, Raven seemed to become frozen, gaze lost and lips parted in surprise. She needed a moment to accept the confirmation of what she was afraid of. Finn was cheating on her, exactly a week after asking her out. They had been dating for just a week. _A week._ This had surely been the shortest relationship she had ever had. "So we were hanging out and he kissed me, and damn, he really knows how to kiss." the blonde laughed, falling silent when she realized that Raven had stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go…" she spoke softly, standing up and taking her small bag she had brought with herself. She did not really carry personal belongings, just her phone and keys, but she preferred that to a purse. Another thing that differenced her from the other girls in her school, she thought to herself. She would never be like them, and she did not that want anyway. She would never show how much it hurt, even if tears had started pooling in her eyes. No, she couldn't show weakness. She was new in the school, she was not let another fuckboy ruin that for her. "We, uh, talk another day…"

"Raven? What's wrong?" Clarke asked, but before she was able to finish her sentence Raven was already rushing downstairs. Following her, the girl called the other with confusion. They walked past the blonde's startled mother and out of the house. There Raven stopped, turning around and swallowing hard. "What's wrong?" she repeated again with concern, ignoring the older woman's presence behind her.

"I'm dating Finn… he asked me out last week." was her only response as she turned around and ran away from the house. Tears finally ran down her cheek as she realized how stupid she had been. How could have she believed, even for just a second, that someone would find her special? How could have she thought that she'd fit in that group of friends, or that it would be that easy to find someone actually interested in her? She was just a mechanic girl from a small but still nice neighborhood in the city, but nothing more. She was used to receive accusatory, disgusted faces because of her looks, her skin tone or her manners. _A stupid school uniform and a scholarship won't ever change that, Raven. Stop being so fucking stupid._

She was so deeply lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Abby running to the door and calling her.

* * *

Three hours later, the sun was setting. Raven's fists were ruthlessly punching the old bag that hung from the basement's ceiling. With her father's name on it, the girl had always found the black and red object an essential part of the house. It had been a gift from the man's fellow soldiers when he had told them he'd have a child. _You'll need it, kids can be stressing,_ they had told him. The gift contrasted so much with all the colorful baby clothes and furniture, it had been hilarious. Raven still laughed at the story of that day, which her father had told so many times. The punching bag hadn't been placed somewhere else in the eighteen years she had lived in this house. Despite being in the basement, it did not have a layer of dust. Every two nights, the girl would come down and clean it, praying to a god she did not really believe in that her father would be alright 'up there'. Her father came from an extremely religious family, and Raven had always wanted to respect his memory by praying for him.

That day, though, she was not cleaning the punching bag. She had decided to use it once again, like now she used to do every once in a while to get rid of stress or worries. "Fucking. Finn. Collins" she muttered, giving the bag a punch with each word. "Fucking. jerk. I. hope. you. fucking. die. I. hate. you. I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you." Her hands hurt, her knuckles were pale now. "Cheater, you. deserve. nothing. Fucking. jerk." she grunted with complete rage. Then she stopped, knowing that if she kept punching the bag her hands would bleed. Her thoughts changed to Clarke, not knowing if she had to blame her or not. _No, she did not do anything wrong. If she told me, it's because she did not know. That would be mean, and Clarke is not like that, I know it._ She sighed and prepared herself to go back to delivering punches. It was then when the doorbell rang, distracting her. Who could be at that hour? Letting out a sigh, the girl turned and took a towel, drying her sweat as she walked upstairs and to the front door. Draping the towel over her shoulders, she opened it. "Abby?"

The woman smiled and raised the bags that she carried. "I brought something for dinner." she spoke, watching Raven hesitate for a few seconds before stepping aside and letting her in. Abby walked inside and searched for the kitchen, then left the bags on the counter. "I saw you run away from my house before, I thought you'd want some company. I don't know why, and you don't have to tell me." she spoke, not looking at the girl as she took fruits and vegetables out of the bags. Finally gazing at Raven for a second, the woman noticed the sweat on her skin, her eyes widening. "Go take a shower, I'll start cooking dinner."

"Abby, what are you—" Raven started, being quickly interrupted by the woman. Abby walked towards her and wrapped her arms around the girl, embracing her. Raven's body stiffened, not expecting the woman to do so, but slowly relaxed. She raised her hands to the woman's back, and letting out a sigh, she inhaled the scent of the woman's perfume. It smell like some sort of fruit, but she was not sure which. _I'll ask her someday._

"I wanted to make sure you're okay, that's it." Abby said, running her hand down Raven's ponytail before pulling back. Straightening her clothes, the woman sighed— _Is she blushing?_ "Go take a shower. I'll cook dinner, and maybe do some cleaning. When you are done we'll have dinner. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Abby," Raven started, lying down on the couch with her head on the woman's lap. They had eaten a rice dish that the girl did not know existed, and then had agreed to watch some musical movie. Raven could feel herself become sleepy, but still did not want to close her eyes without saying what kept crossing her mind. "I'm sorry I ran away from the house before without saying goodbye…" she said, feeling the woman caress her hair with her hand and hum. "It's just that, this guy, Finn, he was— well, technically he still is— my boyfriend." The woman's hand stopped moving for a second. Raven couldn't help but wonder what the woman would be thinking about own her daughter. Still, she had to keep talking. "We've been dating for just a week, and it seems that, uh, well…" Should she say that he had had sex with Clarke that night? Would the girl's mother know? "He slept with another girl tonight."

"Clarke." the woman muttered, making the girl turn her face to look at her. With a small tilt of her lips, the woman stared down at Raven and pushed aside a strand of hair from her face. "I saw her this morning with a boy, I was so shocked that I... I was not sure if I was right and it was Finn who I had seen…" she sighed. Going to caress the girl's hair again, she kept speaking. "Clarke told me. At first, well... she yelled at me. Saying that it was none of my business and that crap." Raven's eyes widened, hearing the woman curse for the first time. It was so unusual to hear the uptight principal say such words! "But then she broke down, I don't know why. She was sobbing, and when I went to hug her she yelled at me to not to, so I only could watch from the door." the woman's voice was now full of an obvious, painful sadness. Raven couldn't help but swallow hard and raise her hand, cupping the woman's face. None of them spoke for many seconds, each fighting back the tears that threatened with running down their faces. Still, the silence was enough for both of them, enjoying the comfort it gave them. "Anyway," the woman only whispered now, not wanting to disturb their peace. "She told me you were dating him, and that she did not know…"

"You don't have to excuse her, I know she did not know." the girl sighed. She looked at her, studying her eyes, her nose, her lips. She wanted to kiss the woman so much. All the time, to be honest. But now, she simply could not think of anything but the fact that this woman spoke with her just like a friend. Being like this with a woman who was almost a stranger (and her best friend's mother and teacher at the same time) was too intimate to be proper. Slowly she sat up and sat next to the woman, shrugging and turning her face to look at her. "I'm going to break up with Finn. He was okay, it's been nice to date him, but I don't really feel anything for him."

"What do you mean?" the woman questioned. _Did she suddenly become as twice as interested as before?_

"I like the whole going on dates thing, and the kisses and stuff like that. But I just don't see myself with him for anything else than just friends. It's as if we didn't click." she spoke. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely true. What she wanted to say was _'I did not feel a connection with him like I did with you. You make me feel these stupid butterflies on my stomach everyone talks about. You treat me like an adult, and fucking came here and prepared me dinner when you thought I would need it. Like why, why did you do that for your daughter's classmate. You could have just ignored this, and instead came here to check I was okay. And fuck you're hot._ "And well, he's cheated on me. I'm better than this, I'm no one's side bitch or that kind of crap." she shrugged and smiled.

Abby tilted her head, smiling back as she stared at the girl. Leaning forward, she cupped the girl's face with her hand and smiled with sweetness. Her face was of pure adoration, and now Raven realized how close she was. So close, that the girl could see the woman's imperfections under the thin layer of makeup. "Raven, I—" the woman started, inhaling deeply. Moving her hand to the girl's knee, she placed it there and slowly started caressing her skin. The girl's lips parted, looking down at the hand and then to the woman's eyes. For the last days the woman had started to think about what was going on between Raven and her. Was this more than just shameless flirting between a teacher and a student? She surely felt something more, she really cared about the girl. Raven gave her a feeling of thrill whenever she looked at her, the lustful gazes they exchanged making her shudder sometimes. But she wasn't sure of what it was. _I cannot be falling for a student. Get your shit together, Abigail._ Sighing, the woman pulled back and stood up. "I should go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween, one of the holidays that Raven enjoyed the most. Everyone in town decorated their yards and houses, the windows of cafeterias and shops had paper bats and pumpkins hanging from them. The little kids ran around with their costumes as their mothers followed them, making sure that they did not pull any pranks to the others or throw anything to the houses. With her Harley Quinn costume on and after applying her makeup, she waited for Octavia to come get her in her car. With impatience, she kept thinking about how her life had developed the past days. In less than a month, the girl had become a new student in a high school, had found a boyfriend, had been cheated on and broken up with that boyfriend. And in the few weeks after that, the only person she had been able to think about had been the older woman that had almost kissed her while they were watching a movie.

Abigail Griffin seemed to have stolen her heart, way faster than she would ever let anyone do. What she felt for her was more than she had felt for any other person, and now that they had been so close and being interrupted two times, the girl only wanted _her_. She wanted to be alone with the woman and kiss her, to undress her and show her how good she could make her feel. She did not care about the bizarre fact that it was her best friend's mother, though now that she thought about it it was not a problem anymore — she hadn't spoken to Clarke since the time she had ran away from her house. Not because she blamed her, Raven knew that the girl did not mean to do what she had done, but because things were simply awkward between them now. She missed Clarke, and no matter how the other people in the group tried to behave as if things were normal, truth was that they simply could not be near the other for a long time without falling into uncomfortable, awkward silences.

The bell ringing took her out of her musings, making her walk to the door and open it. "Lincoln, hi." she smiled at the older guy, Octavia's boyfriend. He was quite reserved, didn't speak much, but that did not mean he wasn't nice. With a smile, Raven looked down at his costume. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" she joked, making him smile. Turning around, Raven took the purse and her red jacket and walked out of the house, locking the door and smiling as she saw the girl sitting in the passenger seat, and Bellamy with Harper in the backseat. Heading to the car and getting in, she laughed. "Oh come on, your dresses couldn't be more ordinary." she laughed. Octavia was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood— a 'grown-up' version, with a shorter dress and high heels—, while the other two were dressed as pirates.

"At least we are not going as a psychopath."

"Excuse you, Harley Quinn is not a psychopath." she told as the car started. "She is a goddess."

* * *

The party was in the school's gym, now decorated in black and orange and with a stage in one of the ends. Everyone was dressed up as everything you could imagine, from sexy versions of fairy tale princesses to the most horrifying monsters. Raven smiled to herself, the party even had a DJ that did not seem to suck. With Avicii's _The Nights_ playing in the background, there were already people dancing while others waited in line to get their tickets. She soon learned that the party was organized by the seniors of the other class to raise funds to go away on a trip at the end of the year, and that they would have to prepare the Christmas ball. Not asking about what that was, knowing that sooner or later she'd find out, Raven payed for her ticket and walked inside with the others.

The party passed slowly, many guys and girls either complimenting her costume or laughing at her for dressing as a videogame character. "I loved Arkham City," she listened to one of the boys say as they got a slice of pizza from the table. "But Asylum was way better." Raven smiled and nodded, her attention now focused on something else. In the entrance, paying their tickets and laughing, a group of teachers entered the room, joining the ones that were already controlling the party. At first she didn't recognize _her,_ thinking that she would be the woman that walked with Professor Jaha— both of them with masquerade dresses, they seemed to be more than just friends. But then that small shock passed, since behind them a woman in a black dress payed for her ticket. She looked stunning, with red lips and her hair up in a glamorous hairdo.

And then as she sat in one of the tables scattered on the sides of the room, she saw _him._ Dressed as a hunter, with a black armor and offering his arm to the woman. A forty year old man, with a not-so-friendly face and dark hair. So Abigail hadn't come to the party alone. Was him the reason that they had barely spoken since that night in her house? Was Abby in a relationship with that man? "Who's that?" Raven asked Octavia, who smiled.

"That's Marcus Kane, the son of the founder of the school. The Principal and him attend all the school events together, because now he owns the school."

"Oh, so they're not together?"

"No!" Octavia laughed, turning to Lincoln. "Let's go dance." she spoke. Standing up and dragging Lincoln with her, she walked away from the girl— Raven was smirking now. Standing up, she joined the others on the floor, never stopping to gaze at the table the teachers were sitting in, waiting for the woman to notice her blonde wig— or to simply look at her. She turned around, letting herself get lost with the beat of the music. She noticed Clarke near Octavia, dancing together. She suddenly thought of Finn, looking around her, not wanting him to be near her. But she spotted him away, talking to another boy dressed as a jester.

Finally, she set eyes on the woman again. She was talking to another teacher, which Raven recognized as the maths one. The shorter woman left, giving the girl the probably only chance to talk to the woman that night. Approaching her quickly, she smirked. "Well hello, Principal Griffin."

"Well hello, Harley Quinn." the woman laughed, looking at Raven from head to toes and smirking. "Nice costume, Miss Reyes."

"I know!" she smiled and twirled, then tilted her head. "I look hot."

"Yeah." The girl grinned widely at the simple word, smiling at how Abby did not even bother to hide her attraction to the girl. The principal agreeing that a student was hot was inappropriate— Raven simply loved it. The woman took a step behind, twirling the same way the girl had done. "So, you like it? I'm the Evil Queen from Snow White."

"Oh, then I think I've seen like five of your slutty step-daughters here in the party." she joked as she tilted to her side, silently signaling to a girl who wore a princess costume. "I honestly thought you'd be a nun." the girl teased, looking how incredibly attractive the woman looked in that costume. She definitely would be the fairest of them all, or at least she was to Raven. She did not care she was blatantly checking the woman out, it was simply too much to not to do so. A black tight dress, but not as tight as some costumes that were sold every single Halloween and that were worn by most of the other girls in her class. But this dress, it was obviously expensive, of medieval style and made of a sultry fabric. It had so many details, and even the silver adornment that lined the bust and front of her dress and sides seemed to have been fixed for the woman.

"Oh come on, Miss Reyes… I never thought _you_ would complain."

"Not complaining…" Raven laughed, checking that no one was paying attention to them before stepping forward and cornering the woman against a wall. Abby gasped, not expecting the girl to do that in a crowded room, but not complaining. Moving her hands to the woman's waist, she held her in place and leaned forward, slipping a leg between the woman's. "Though I would have loved to see you in some Lara Croft or sexy witch costume, principal Griffin." she whispered.

"Keep playing with fire and you'll get burned, Miss Reyes." the woman warned, making the girl move even closer to her. This was so wrong, and yet it felt so right. She thanked that the light in that spot of the room was practically null and their costumes were dark enough to not to be noticed, because what she planned to do was something that a woman in her position should totally not do— and even less with a student. With a smirk she leaned forward, licking her lips for a second before hovering her lips over Raven's. "You better not say a word to anyone about this."

"Of course I won't, I am not that st—"

"Hello you creeps!" a voice roared from the stage, the loud music having stopped and the lights starting to turn on slowly. Raven took a step back, knowing that she'd better keep an appropriate distance from the principal before people could actually see them. The boy in the stage, named Jasper and dressed as a jester, was one of her classmates. _Fuck you, Jasper._ "It's time to vote for the best costumes! But of course, we need someone really special to give them of course! Some people could describe her as the devil, others as the wicked witch… but tonight, she's the Evil Queen! An applause for our principal everyone?"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, gazing at Raven one last time and apologizing with her eyes before heading to the stage. Following her for a few moments, she gave up and sighed, turning to walk to another side of the room— she'd be better go with Octavia before any of her friends noticed that she had left. "I can't wait to get burned, Principal Griffin." she muttered under her breath as she sneaked through the multitude that gathered in front of the stage. Hearing many comments about how hot and stunning the principal was in that dress, the girl smiled to herself. _You can dream of fucking her all you want, guys. But in the end, I'm going to be the only one who gets her._


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of the party. Some students had managed to steal a bottle of champagne from the teacher's table, and it wasn't a secret that outside a group of students had organized a drinking group in a hidden spot of the park in front of the school building, so after sneaking out of the party and taking out the alcohol bottles they had hid between the bushes the teenagers all laughed and drank as they spoke. Raven was quite drunk, a red plastic cup in her hand as Jasper filled it with vodka. Next to her, Octavia and Lincoln heavily made out, hands all over each other. On her other side, Wells and Connor had improvised a weird beer pong game that made sense to no one but them— though everyone was eager to play. The girl smiled to herself, giggling as she thought of the fact that this really seemed like a good group of friends, and that she was comfortable with them.

Of course, good things did not last long, and a few minutes later Clarke appeared accompanied of a few more people. Good guy Nathan Miller, the fuckboy John Murphy, and cheating-piece-of-shit Finn Collins. At first they did not notice her, but as soon as Raven's eyes met the other girl's the tension grew quickly. Standing up definitely too quickly, the brunette managed to keep balance and started to walk away. Soon she felt a hand stopping her, and her lips parted, ready to yell at Clarke— or worst case scenario, Finn. But no, when she turned she saw none of them. It was John.

"Fuckboy?"

"Look at that, the bitch who parked in my spot."

"Ugh, go away. I've got no time for you, and I'm not feeling like being in a fist fight."

"Calm down, damn." He rolled his eyes and sighed, then offered his hand. "I want to make peace."

"W—What…?"

"Make peace, a truce, you know what I mean. I am not gonna apologize, but well, I shouldn't have done what I did."

Raven looked at him with distrust, not knowing if he actually was serious. Considering that he had a long record of being an asshole, even if they had not had any problems in the last weeks after the incident. Sighing, she shrugged. "If you break this truce, I'll kick your ass. Now get the fuck out, fuckboy, I'm leaving this shit ass party." she smiled smugly and turned around, raising her middle finger at him as she walked away. She heard him laugh behind her. _Well,_ she thought as she walked to the school's front door and entered, heading to the school's gym and entering. The place was almost empty now, a few couples dancing to slow songs as if it was some kind of strange prom. On a table far away, two teachers spoke with glasses of wine in their hands. Raven smiled.

Standing up, the middle aged woman that accompanied and spoke to Abigail laughed and said goodnight, walking away and out of the gym. And the girl knew that it was her chance.

* * *

"Fuck, Raven." the woman did not know how it had happened, but she was in the backseat of her car on top of the girl, trying to get as much contact as she could with the puffy dress she wore. Their tongues danced together in a furious battle, brushing each other's and playing as they felt each other's hands everywhere. Raven's hands on the woman's bottom, Abby's groping the girl's chest, so tempting with the cleavage of her costume. "Let's go to your place." she panted, needily pressing a rough kiss on the girl's lips.

"Okay, but take that fucking skirt off or I'll rip it off." the girl spoke. The woman rolled her eyes and took off the fabric that covered her legs, revealing a less puffy, shorter and simpler skirt underneath. Raven got rid of it by pushing it to the side, pulling from the woman for her to move to the driver's seat. The woman awkwardly did so, bending forward and accidentally flashing the girl her underwear. "Woah, ma'am, I never thought you were the kind of woman who wore thongs." the girl grinned. Abby blushed furiously, finally positioning herself on the driver's seat as the girl moved next to her.

"Well, one has her moments." the woman muttered a she started the car, pulling out of the parking spot and heading south. Raven looked through the window for a few seconds, still breathing heavily as she tried to find a way to tease the woman. Suddenly she grinned, turning her face to glance at the woman and putting her hand on her thigh. The woman gave a quick look at the girl's hand and to her face before focusing on the road. "W— What are you doing?"

"Keep driving." the girl told, eyes set on the woman's face as her fingertips caressed her thigh. It was a slow, gentle brush, at first right above her knee but slowly moving upwards. She moved her fingers in small circles, her hand moving up the woman's thigh and sneaking completely under the fabric of the woman's underskirt. "If you think you can't do this, pull over to the side. I don't want to get fucking killed while fingering you."

"Watch that language, Miss Reyes." the woman spoke with apparent calm, though it was obvious that she was breathing slightly heavier than before. With her lips slightly parted, she breathed out through her nostrils as she turned right. Raven did not stop her movements, now dangerously close to the woman's center as she leaned towards the woman and kissed her shoulder through the fabric of the costume. She gently pushed the woman's legs wider, wanting all the access she could have in the position they were in. "Raven, stop teasing…"

"Oh baby, I'm not teasing yet." the girl husked, fingertips making small circles on the woman's innter thigh as she spoke, moving her lips to Abby's ear. The older woman could feel her hot breath, heavy as she spoke. "Once I put my hand on your panties and you realize that you are going to be cumming many times tonight, then will be when the teasing starts." she assured, doing exactly that. Her fingers found the woman's black underwear, pressing against her core and making her gasp. "Damn Abby, you've been thinking of me a lot tonight, haven't you?"

"I might have retained the image of your cleavage for a few hours, yes."

"I hope you did not tell Marcus Kane about your fixation for my boobs."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"You look jealous."

"You're not even looking at me."

"I can see you from the corner of my eye."

"Okay then."

"So you are jealous."

"No."

"He's just a friend."

"He better be."

Raven did not bother on teasing, the woman's words making her feel too furious to follow her strategy. Instead of teasing Abby's core slowly, she pushed the thin fabric of the thong to the side and ran her fingers up her slit, collecting her wetness and smirking. Abby really did want her, and no matter how the woman could be _just friends_ with the man— Raven could not stand the thought of her being with him, and yes, she was jealous he had got to talk to her all evening— the girl wanted to make sure that she was only hers. She wanted Abigail Griffin, more than words could ever explain, more than she had ever wanted anyone. Her fingers found the woman's entrance and pushed inside, long digits entering her deeply as she breathed out against the woman's ear. "You're mine."

Abby gasped at the words and squirmed, swerving as she realized that she was getting on the wrong lane. "Raven, Fuck." she muttered, the woman's eyes wide. She made sure she was not going to crash against a tree or another car and glanced at the girl, pushing down with her hips on the girl's fingers. "Don't do that again, oh my god." she sighed, biting down on her lip and trying to steady her breath. Raven smirked, pressing a soft kiss and nibbling on the woman's earlobe. "Raven…"

"We're almost here, you know where my place is." she husked, starting to move her fingers in and out slowly inside of the woman. Abby moaned loudly, trying to be careful to keep her legs in place as she turned the corner. It was hard to keep her eyes focused on the road, or even open, and her legs were tense as she felt her climax building quickly between her legs. "C'mon Abby, park already." the girl muttered as the other stopped the car in the driveway, pushing her fingers inside of her deeper and faster.

"Fuck, Raven." the woman moaned, turning to grab the girl and pull her into a bruising kiss, her legs spreading fully. Raven was somehow almost on top of her now, fingers moving in and out roughly as the woman ground her hips against them as hard as she could. "Oh…" her moans were loud, so loud that if some neighbor payed attention they would hear them. "Raven, Raven, fuck!" _Holy fuck,_ was the only thing that was in Raven's mind as she saw the woman's mouth fall open and her gasping for air, her hands gripping the back of the girl's neck and her shoulder as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Feeling her tightening around her fingers, the girl slowed her movements and simply observed. If there was some graphic description of lust, eroticism and beauty all in one, this was it. "Fuck…" the woman panted, still riding out her orgasm. "Fuck."

"Watch that language, Principal Griffin."


	11. Chapter 11

They were now hotly making out against the closed front door, the rest of the woman's costume long gone. Raven was being so dominating, so rough, it was driving the older woman crazy. After closing the door behind them the teenager had pushed her against the wall, unzipping the upper part of the dress and taking it off completely, including her underskirt and leaving the woman in her underwear. Abby pressed her palms on the surface, then her chest as she noticed the other taking a step behind, Raven stared at the woman's body, studying it. Her soft skin seemed to shine under the dim luminescence coming from the streetlights outside, and was accentuated by the black bra and thong the woman wore. "Principal Griffin, I like you so much better when you're naked.." she whispered.

"I'm not naked... yet." the woman smiled. It was such an erotic scene, for both of them, and yet none lost . Raven liked to have control, and Abigail liked to submit— not that she was used to that. Maybe it was just the effect the girl had on her, maybe she had always had that side and did not know it. She looked over her shoulder, making sure her bottom was on display as the girl's gaze moved to it. She liked being so exposed, she liked Raven watching her. The other finally approached, pressing her front against the woman's back and starting to kiss her neck. "Mhmm, Raven."

The girl smirked, her lips working on the woman's skin gently. She moaned, biting Abby's shoulder before running her tongue to the crook of the other's neck, and then up to her earlobe, nibbling on it and smirking. "Turn around, Abby." she commanded. The woman did as she was told, turning to face the girl and resting her back on the cold wall. "Good girl." Raven smirked and quickly went down on her knees, pulling the woman's soaked panties down her legs. The smell of her juices kept tempting the girl, making her want the woman more and more with each second that passed. Panties discarded on the floor and a hand sneaking under her own bra to knead on her breast, Abigail waited eagerly for the girl's mouth to meet her sex. She wanted her, she needed her, she—

"Oh…" she moaned, eyes closing and mouth hanging open as Raven's tongue ran on her inner thighs, collecting her juices from her previous climax before running up her slit. The woman kept keading on her chest, looking down at the girl and biting down on her lip. The other spread her folds with her fingers, taking in the sight and finally burying her tongue between them. "Fuck." the woman gasped, eyes going to stare at the ceiling as the other took her tongue out of her and moved it to lap at her clit. The woman's hand moved to the girl's head, pulling her close with her fingers tangled in her dark hair as she moaned. "Oh…. Raven… Fuck..." the moaning became louder, making Raven worry for a second that if Clarke was there she'd wake up— or that she'd find them when she got home. But the taste of the woman's heated center against her lips made her forget about that. She pulled back slightly, pressing gentle kisses on the woman's folds, not letting her reach her climax just yet. "Raven, please…" she begged, eyes opening and looking down. The girl was smirking, brown eyes meeting the woman's as her lips parted and she seductively dragged her tongue up between her folds. That was enough for the woman to reach her undoing, eyes shutting and head gently hitting the wall as she let out a groan. "Raven…"

The girl stopped all movements, still in front of the woman and observing her reach the peak of her orgasm. Her lips parted, her voice broken into groans, her hand shaky as it tugged on her lover's hair; the woman was pure perfection. Raven then lapped at the juices with ease, making sure to avoid the swollen bundle of nerves— she did not know if Abby would like being touched while being too sensitive. Her taste, while it was not sweet, was as addictive as candy. "You taste so good." she bit her lip, eyes set on the soaked temptation in front of her. She then dragged her tongue up and down the woman's slit, collecting her juices, watching her body calm and stop shuddering. "Was that good, baby?"

"Definitely." the woman panted, hands still on the girl's hair. Truth was, it had been a long time since someone had touched her like that, but this lust she felt was because of Raven. And the way she moved her tongue. "Fuck, you're so good." she laughed, hands moving to cup the girl's face and pull her up, making her stand and then kissing her. This kiss was not as rough or needy as the other, instead it started as a simple brushing of their lips; with little smiles and soft laughs. "You're amazing." she spoke between kisses, arms wrapped around the girl's neck. "But you're wearing too many clothes."

Raven laughed and pulled back, unzipping the back of the top and taking it off, then proceeding to do the same with the leather pants. Her underwear was simple, sporty, but it suited her nonetheless. Grey, with black waistband and borders. "Better?" she flashed the other a grin, watching Abby scan her body.

"Not yet." the woman smiled and then walked to the girl, pulling her close. It was her turn to undress the girl now, and she was not going to waste that opportunity. Smiling, she kissed her lips once more and whispered, "Come with me."

"I have the feeling I'll be doing that soon."

The woman laughed, kissing the girl again before dragging her to the bedroom. It was a large, spacious room, its white walls covered with watercolor paintings. In fact, they looked as if they all were made by the same person. _I'll have to do some research…_ the girl thought, giving another quick look to the paintings before turning to look at Abby. Naked and with a hooded look, the woman looked stunning. But before the girl could react, she had been pushed on the bed and her panties were being removed. Looking down, she watched how the older woman pulled her panties down slowly, smiling as she saw her core.

And then she licked her lips.

In that moment it seemed her whole world stopped, the woman's usual uptight, serious beauty being now everything but innocent. In fact, she looked like a wild animal hunting for its prey, mind clouded with lust as she crawled on the bed on all fours. Soon she had straddled the girl's body and started kissing her. "Abby— mmph…" she was cut off by the woman's lips on hers, making her moan in pleasure. Raven simply followed her, closing her eyes and moving her hands to the woman's sides. If she could choose what to do non-stop for twenty four hours straight, it would be to worship the woman's body with her lips. "Abby please let me touch y—"

"No." the woman took her wrists and pushed her down on the bed, immobilizing her and then moving down the girl's body. Pushing her hair to the side and back, the woman knelt and spread Raven's legs, positioning herself between them. "It's my turn now, so you stay quiet and let me do you." she spoke firmly.

"Bossy… I like it."

"Shut up, Miss Reyes."

"Will I get detention if I don't?"

"No. The punishment will be even worse than detention." Abby leaned forward and gave a long lick between the girl's folds, eyes set on the girl's as she moved her tongue to her clit. She did not need to look at the girl's core to know where she'd get more pleasure, which made the teenager wonder how experienced the woman was in this kind of intimacy. Raven moaned, making the woman move her tongue more eagerly.

"H— How do you do that…?"

"Circles." the woman replied before burying her face between the girl's thighs, tongue finding her entrance and teasing it for a few seconds. Soon everything was moans and whimpers coming from the girl's mouth, making Abby smirk once more. Raven's hands found her wavy hair, fingers tangling on her hair and pulling her close. Raven was strong, she really was— the slight pain of her hair pulling excited the woman more than actually hurting her.

"Abby, shit…" Raven was a mess, her eyes shut and her back arching as she climaxed on the woman's mouth. Spasms running through her body, making her shudder and pant. Everything the woman did, it was more than perfect. From the way she walked and talked, to the way she made her reach a climax. "Oh, fuck." the girl sighed, letting out a laugh and looking down at the woman. Raven's juices were around her mouth and on her lips, and as the woman licked her lips the teenager sat up and observed her.

"What?" the woman asked, her lust gone. Now she was surprised, worried maybe. Raven smirked, having seen the red color of her cheeks and pulling her close into a deep, loving kiss. No tongue, just lips pressing against the other's before Raven's met the woman's cheek, many spots around her mouth, tasting herself on Abby's skin.

"Nothing." she whispered with a smile, not wanting to say the three words she wanted to say so much now. Abigail was always in her mind, but her feelings were not defined yet. Was this sexual attraction, a crush, or something more? Whatever it was, it was definitely too soon. "I just want you to be mine."

"I'm already yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So you're mine." the teenager whispered and wrapped her arms around the woman's hips, pulling her close with a smile on her lips as the other laughed. Abby was genuinely happy, straddling the girl's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her lips gently as the other kept whispering. "You're mine, and only mine…"

"Yours…" she agreed with a soft nod between kisses. "Only yours…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Yours… only yours…" the woman muttered in her sleep, eyes closed as the image of the girl kissing her started to fade away. Blinking a few times, she saw the blurred image of her room, the watercolor paintings covering the walls and the bright sunlight sneaking in the room between the curtains. She looked to the other side of the bed, finding no one; then she turned on the bed and stared at the floor, noticing that there was not a trace of the girl's clothes. Why had she left so early?

Or maybe it wasn't that Raven had left. Maybe she had never come to her house. The woman sat on the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands, trying to remember what had happened. The party was almost over, she was sitting next to the maths teacher and talking to her, sipping wine from her glass. Nora had stood up and said goodnight before walking away, and then Raven appeared.

"Miss Reyes, hello again."

"My queen, a pleasure."

The girl had sat on a chair with a soda in her hand, smirking and glancing at Abby's body with lust. She did not even try to hide it, and even though the woman hadn't drank that much, it made her feel an ache appear between her legs. Still, she knew nothing could happen between them, and soon she found herself trying to pull back, not wanting to enjoy the girl's teasing so much. Then Raven dropped the bomb, telling her that she could drive her home if she was too drunk, smirking to make sure that the woman knew she would not be driving back home after dropping her. She opened her mouth to answer, when someone else had interrupted them.

"Abigail, do you need me to take you home?"

Both women looked up at him, startled by his interruption. Marcus Kane, with his serious face and his non existent smile, had offered a hand to the woman and waited for a reply. Abby hesitated for a few seconds, knowing that her choice would change the whole direction of the night. Should she listen to her brain, which told her to leave with him; or to her heart, that wanted Raven and only her? The two paths seemed to part right in front of her, one full of colors and one dark and grey; the woman knew Marcus was simply boring, while Raven was someone she enjoyed talking to.

If she went home with Marcus, she'd be trapped in a slightly uncomfortable ride home, not able to drive her own car home. Maybe he'd walk her to the door, maybe he'd kiss her. Maybe they'd walk inside and have more wine, maybe he'd kiss her. Would she let him stay the night? That would be easier than letting the girl do that, that was obvious. No one would question their relationship, no one would treat them differently. They were just a man and a woman that were giving love another opportunity. Or at least that was what people would think— Abby knew she did not love Marcus, not even a bit.

On the other side, if she went home with Raven she'd be trapped in a secret relationship, going home to be with the girl in the shelter of darkness but knowing that as the sun rose they would have to keep distance. It would not be easy, it definitely wouldn't. People would be scandalized when they saw how the principal looked at the student, how a woman in her forties looked at a eighteen year old. People would be scandalized by the fact that she was a lesbian— even though she insisted she liked both men and women, people would erase her actual sexuality to wrongly label her.

"Yes, thank you Marcus." she spoke softly, standing up and straightening her dress, then turning to take her coat. He quickly reached for it and helped her, making her smile for a second. She hoped that the fake smile she gave him was convincing enough to not to let the sadness be noticed. She looked at Raven, her brown eyes silently apologizing to her. She hoped she would not judge her, she hoped she would understand she had to do what was right.

But now, sitting alone on her bed, nothing seemed to be right. She remembered how Marcus had kissed her after she had taken out her keys, how his lips had met her in an awkward way. If she had closed her eyes, she would have felt the taste of lies and self-hatred, she would have realized they were not right for each other. But she didn't close her eyes, and when he had pulled back she had stared at him wide-eyed. "Goodnight, Abby." he had spoken before walking away.

She was alone, and she had been all night. It was how it should have been, how reason told her things were destined to be. Nor Raven nor Marcus were right for her, no one would be. She had to focus, on her job, on her family, on herself. She could not waste time with love.

But was this really love? Was she really falling for the girl?

She knew the answer, even if she resisted to admit it. She couldn't be feeling that for a girl that easily could be her daughter, she couldn't feel that for a student. But a part of her, a part that grew stronger and bigger day after day, wanted to. She wanted to feel everything for Raven, and to not to have to deny it. She wanted the smiles, the kisses, the talks, the touches. She wanted to fill her fantasies, she wanted to feel the girl's skin under her fingertips. She wanted to taste her, to know if she was as sweet as she seemed to be. She wanted to not to sleep, too deep in their lovemaking that they would not feel tired until late morning. She wanted Raven, she really did.

 _Did I make a mistake?_

She sighed. Of course she had made a mistake, but now there was no going back. Standing up, she bent down and started picking up her clothes, from her puffy skirt to the black thong she had worn last night. She would throw it away, the garment was definitely uncomfortable. She carefully put the costume on the bed and then walked down the corridor to the bathroom, already naked. She was not fond of nightgowns, at least not when she was slightly tipsy. Getting in the shower, she turned the water on and stood under the stream of water. She then turned and took her arm out of the shower, reaching for a panel with buttons and turning the radio on. She sighed, listening to music in the shower had always been something that cheered her up. But today, the only song that came in the radio made her feel even sadder.

" _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong, you're enchained by your own sorrow, in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow. How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it. I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet. Chiquitita, tell me the truth, I'm a shoulder you can cry on, your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself, now I see you've broken a feather, I hope we can patch it up together…_ "

She finished her shower quickly and turned the water off, then wrapped herself in a towel and turned off the radio. She did not want to listen to that song, or any other. Walking back to her room, she opened a drawer and took some underwear, then chose some clothes and started getting dressed. She had just finished when she heard the front door closing, making her eyes widen. _Clarke._ She wanted to run downstairs and yell at her for spending the night out, but decided that it would be easier to be understanding. Slowly walking downstairs, she looked at the girl.

Wearing her costume under a coat, the girl had obviously been with a boy— Finn, she guessed. "Mom, uh— hi." she spoke, looking down with shame. She had probably wanted to not to be caught, fake that she had slept in her own bed. "I was at—"

"Finn's house?" the woman smiled and walked to the girl, then hugged her and kissed her forehead. Unlike the many other times, the girl did not push her away, and instead wrapped her arms around her. _Wait._ She could hear the girl letting out some sobs. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" the woman questioned with worry, pulling back to look into her daughter's eyes.

"I miss Raven, mom." the girl spoke softly, pulling back and walking towards the living room. She let her weight fall on the couch, and then wiped her tears away. Abby quickly sat next to her, a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. "This morning I woke up, and Finn was there with me, but it simply did not feel right. It hasn't been for a long time, because every time he kisses me I remember Raven's face when she discovered I had slept with him, and I realize how this shouldn't have happened. It wasn't my fault that he cheated on my best friend with me, but it's my fault that I kept dating him after that. And I just, I feel so bad mom. I've been such an idiot, with you, with Wells, with Raven and—"

"Wait, what does Wells have to do in this?"

"He asked me out some days ago, and I said no because I was dating Finn, but now Finn says that we've only been 'hanging out' and I regret saying no to Wells, and I just don't know what to do mom." Clarke spoke in tears, barely pausing to breathe. Once she had ended the woman pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's okay darling, it's okay." she whispered, trying to find the right advice to give her daughter. How could she give advice though, when she had made a mistake too? It didn't matter, not now. "I think you should tell Finn that it's over, then go talk to Raven. I'm sure she'll understand. And about Wells…" she pursed her lips thoughtfully, then sighed. "I know him well, Clarke, and I'm sure that if you tell him all this he'll understand too. Okay?" The girl pulled back and wiped away her tears, nodding slightly. "Good. Now, do you want pancakes?"


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later, ringing the bell of the now familiar large house and wearing her normal clothes again, Raven waited for any of the Griffin women to open the door. She needed to speak with both of them anyway, both mother and daughter. Though because of different reasons, she had to apologize to both of them. To Clarke, for having pushed her away because of a boy— even if it had been what she needed to feel okay again. To Abby, for not having had the guts to even try kiss her again. Whoever opened the door, the girl would need strength to speak. A few footsteps were heard and Abigail opened the door.

"Raven…" she spoke, a blush appearing on her face as the dreams she had been having since Halloween flooded her mind. Raven kissing her, Raven touching her, Raven, Raven, Raven. Everything had been about the girl since their first kiss, but now she could only think of her. "Hi. Are you looking for Clarke or…?"

"I'm not sure of what to answer." the girl said with a short, nervous laugh, shrugging. "But if Clarke is home I think I should talk to her."

Abby smiled and stepped aside from the door, letting the girl in. "Clarke is in the living room, but—" she took the girl's hand and stopped her from going any further, wanting her to know before she saw the two teenagers sitting in the couch. "Finn is here. He and Clarke are talking, she's breaking up with him."

She was proud of how far she and her daughter had come, having started to fix their relationship slowly. First by spending the day together, catching up. During the next days, the woman had told Clarke about the real motive of going to the psychologist, about the anxiety problems she had, about the nightmares and the fact that she felt guilty. The girl had opened her heart to her and spoken about how she had blamed her, how she had wanted to hate her until she had really hated her mother. They had apologized, they had spoken about starting back from zero, then had realized that it would be impossible— they would try anyway. Then Clarke had asked for advice, needing her mother to give her a hint of what to do with the situation she had in her hands.

That's how Clarke had ended up calling Finn, asking him to come to her house as soon as he could. They had been talking for an hour now, the boy not understanding what the girl meant with not wanting to risk her friendship with Raven for him. "You two have not even been friends, you can't break up with me because of her!" he said, his hand on Clarke's arm. "Are you gay now or something?"

"What?!" Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, then shook her head. "Finn, it's not about being gay or not liking you or any of the crap you've said." the girl sounded annoyed, and the way the conversation was going Raven was sure that there was quite a good reason. He did not notice her on the door at first, still ranting about how the blonde could not dump him, but he stopped dead once his eyes found her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he spoke, making Clarke turn. She seriously did not expect the other to be there, wondering what the girl that had not wanted to speak for months was now doing in her living room. Finn waited for them to start speaking, but none of them did for several seconds, waiting for each other to speak. Raven smiled, making a gesture with her hand to tell the other they'd talk later. "The fuck are you doing here, Raven?!"

"Shut up, Finn."

"You fucking dumped me, bitch." he yelled, standing up and walking towards her, taking her wrist and gripping it roughly. "Don't tell me to shut up."

"Hey!" Abby appeared behind Raven, astonished for a second until she noticed his grip. Walking towards him, she pushed him away from the girl, though he did not stop. "Let her go, Finn Alexander Collins, or I will call your parents and explain how you have been sneaking out of your house many nights to come here. And don't you dare to call Raven a bitch, not in my house."

He sighed and pulled back, only a step but enough to let Raven's arm go. "Raven, please. I know that I've been a douche for doing what I did, but you know... I was kinda drunk, we were at a party and I made a mistake…"

"And now you're calling my daughter a mistake?!"

"Please Raven, I'm sorry…"

"Leave this house, Finn." Raven said. "And don't speak to me again."

"But—"

"Leave." Abby sighed. "I don't know who you are anymore, Finn Collins, but you surely are not the boy that I've seen grow up for years. So leave my house. And as the principal, I don't want you near Raven in school, not until she wants to talk to you. About Clarke, she's an adult and can keep talking to you if she wants, but you better solve this out of the house."

He stood there for a few seconds, unable to say anything more. It was as if everyone around him knew him more than himself did, and the fact that it was Abigail Griffin the one saying those words made him speechless. "Whatever." he muttered, not daring to look at the woman's eyes. With that, he started to walk away, crossing the living room and then moving to the entrance door.

The three women had very different visions of the boy, and that was something that all of them they realized, just in that moment. Raven had known the boy for just months, and their relationship had not been good. Sure, they had been friends at first— just for one week. Then they had been dating— again for just one week. And then, they hadn't spoken to each other again, Raven being too mad to do so. The vision she had of him, was of the white boy that had decided to hurt her feelings in one of the worst ways, as if she was just a toy.

Clarke had grown up with him, always seeing him as a best friend. They had played soccer together years ago, in the primary school's team. Of course, in high school they had gone to different teams, and during the second year Clarke had left the team to focus on studying. Sure, that had meant they had less time to spend together, and that they would only meet during the study group meetings. But that had worked fine for them, until they had slept together.

The older of the three women had seen the boy grow up, had taken care of him when his parents wanted to go out, had been like an aunt to him. She had made sure this was a safe space for him, even if her daughter had not wanted her to do so in the past— after the accident the girl had changed her behavior towards her, and they had started spending time away from Abby. But now, not only he had played with Clarke's feelings, but also with Raven's. And the woman could not forgive him that now, now when Finn had hurt two of the persons that she lov—

The sound of the door closing behind them broke the sudden silence, Clarke letting out a sigh.

"I should go talk to him…"

"Okay sweetheart, but please be careful." Abby turned to her and gave her a soft hug, then pulled back and looked into her eyes. Sure, she wanted to hug her daughter for longer than just a second, but she knew that it would take a long time to get to that point. At the moment, this was what felt right— it was better than she could have imagined back when her Clarke didn't talk to her.

"Are you sure you're alright darling?" The girl nodded, a smile on her face as she picked up her phone and then rushed out of the house. The woman stared at her for a few seconds, then turned to look at the other teenager. "Well…" Abby started awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. She was alone, with Raven. "Do you want a coke or some lemonade?"


End file.
